The Lost and the Found
by Firegirl568
Summary: This is my interpretation of what happens after Monsters of Men. It has twists, different points of view, and explores Todd and Viola's relationship, not to mention getting to know the new settlers.


1

[Viola]

I'm sitting by Todd in a wooden rocking chair. I'm not sure what type of wood it is, but it looks like cherry from the color and texture. The cushion on top is supportive yet soft, and is a creamy color. The Spackle-made chair broke and a few of the new settlers gave me the rocking chair as a replacement.

I've memorized the area now. There's a small Spackle-made roof to keep the rain out and provide shade during sunny days. The Spackle-made fire was replaced by a small heater and Todd's got a bed now that's big and plush. The settlers insisted he have a more comfortable place to rest after all he'd done to make New World a better place.

I sigh and look down at his Ma's book. I've been reading it to him for months now, and I've gone through it a good twenty times. Now I hardly need to look at the book, which allows me to look at Todd.

My Todd.

My Sleeping Todd.

My Todd that nearly died.

I've learned to forgive The Sky as his condition grows worse from the band. I can understand the pain he feels, and I want to forgive him like he's forgiven Todd for killing one of The Land way back. Back before we'd even reached Haven, or what was changed to New Prentisstown.

It's still a lake, the water never really sunk into the ground. The ruins of all the old buildings has washed out into the ocean, as have the bodies of those who drowned.

The new settlers are getting used to New World. They've learned to live with the Noise.

A few people died, committing suicide due to their lack of patience, but overall, everything seems pretty normal.

I glance at Ben who's sitting in a chair crafted after the other Spackle-made ones. It's not neat, but it works, he made it himself while we were waiting for Todd. He didn't want to bother the settlers for another chair when he could make one himself.

I glance over at him. He nods.

And I start reading.

_Dearest Son, _I say my new accent.

_Times are changing. The men have started treating us women funny. Whenever Cillian, Ben, and I walk into town, the men from the shops and on the streets noises' spike up with frustrated curiosity. I can tell what they're thinking by that, even though it's buried under other noise. An' I can tell Ben and Cillian do too._

_Tensions have been running high since the Noise started. At first it was just thinking about quieting noise so other people couldn't see the things they were thinking so easily. But now as things quiet down, the men are growing frustrated with our silences._

_They dislike us being able to hear all about them but them not hearing us at all._

_Oh Todd, people are starting to separate and fight. Things are getting more and more violent each day. Mayor Elizabeth has even had trouble sorting out other town issues like funding since her male advisors started calling her an "Unreliable Politician."_

_I don't like the direction this road is taking us. And I know if we don't stop this madness soon, it may be too late to turn back. _

_I try to think about what things might've been like without noise. But it's hard with the _roar _from the town. Cillian has been dreaming really loudly lately. It's funny some of the things that happen in that man's mind. He seems like a real tough guy on the outside, but he's got a real tender heart._

_I'm sure yer gonna' love it here once all this trouble gets sorted out! The flowers here bloom so many bright colors in the spring, and grass grows deep shades of green. The crops always end up perfect and taste better than anythin' you've ever tasted as long as you grow 'em right! I've been trying to write everyday, but Mayor Elizabeth has decided to talk to us women a lot these days._

_I should get going, I can hear you crying in the other room, your noise is saying food all over the place. That's a good thing about noise, you don't have to keep on guessin' what yer children want. _

_Yer callin' for me, and I will answer._

I look up from the book, and watch Todd. His noise is back on, and my heart nearly skips a beat.

He's thinking about Ben and Cillian and him. They're walking down the road into town. Todd can't be more then three or four. It must've been his first time into the town. Ben and Cillian are holding his hands on both sides and lifting him up in the air. A young Davy Jr. is watching them from the doorway of the Mayor's house, looking jealous.

Then the picture fades and Todd is quiet again.

I clench my fists, "WHEN IS HE GOING TO WAKE UP?" I shriek. Ten I break down crying, "I'm- I'm sorry, I just- I miss him." I mutter. Ben nods and wraps his arm around my shoulder, cradling me gently.

"He'll come to eventually. We must give him time." Ben said in his normal voice, then switching to his noise said, "If a Voice can be heard, it can be healed."

I nod and begin reading from the book again. We're getting near the last few entries. "Oh Todd. Please wake up soon."

And then, the most wonderful thing in the world happens to me.

Todd wakes up.

My Todd wakes up.

My Todd wakes up and looks right at me.


End file.
